bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Killer in the Concrete
The Killer in the Concrete is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Bones. Summary A middle-aged man's corpse is found buried under concrete in a dam spillway. He survived stabbing and shooting but died from a skull-perforation with something like an ice pick and was coated in concrete while still alive. Booth, who suffers from an infected tooth but dreads the dentist, soon finds "Cement Head" was William Raymund 'Billy Rae' McKenna. His probable killer, ("Ice Pick," his trademark weapon) Hugh Kennedy -- who died in a car fire, after which his leg was found severed, while fleeing bounty hunter Veleska Miller -- was a rival of the gang of West Virginia crime king Melvin Gallagher. Gallagher happens to fly everywhere, and it is evident that his pilot Clark Lightner is clearly a smart man. Earlier in the day, Bones is at her mother's grave on the one year anniversary of her burial when her dad Max Keenan turns up. She immediately calls the police and tells them that she spotted Max while Max walks away. Later, Max slips into her house (this time with a cell-phone jammer to keep Bones from instantly calling the police like before) to demand that she checks his rap sheet, which shows that he had a good reason to commit his every crime. Then Max visits Bones at her house again, bringing snickerdoodles and tips -- which he addresses to Booth too, knowing his daughter had speed dialed him -- that Kennedy is a model airplane fanatic who cut off his leg to stage his own death. Booth finds Kennedy but gets knocked out by him (who also knocks out Booth's infected tooth). After some time, Booth is found by Gallagher and Lightner and refuses to answer anything they ask him so they start beating and tormenting him for information on Kennedy. Bones is found sitting by herself at the diner when Max approaches her. Booth has been missing for 18 hours, worrying Bones greatly, when Max offers to help her search for him. On the search, Bones disagrees with Max's methods to extract information as he threatens violence to those who hesitate. She goes back to the lab, while Max waits in the car, where the team figures out where Booth is at by looking at Gallagher's tax return. Bones calls the FBI and tells them where Booth is while she and Max drive over there themselves. Lightner is about to start killing Booth with Gallagher watching when Bones and Max charge in. During the confusion, Lightner is stabbed in the chest by the screwdriver he was going to use on Booth, and Gallagher tries to run but runs straight into the FBI. Max escapes using Bones' car while Bones stays with Booth. Back at Bones' place, Max leaves a note telling her that he needs to talk to her about her mother and a glass dolphin for her. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor Guest Cast *Max Keenan - Ryan O'Neal *Melvin Gallagher - Greg Baker *Clark Lightner - Phillip Rhys *Veleska Miller - Dalia Phillips *Hugh Kennedy - Tom Everett *Female bounty Hunter - Elizabeth Wiles Featured Music *"Keep on Trying" - Poco Notes With how Clark landed after Booth pushed him over, there's no way the screwdriver could have stabbed him in the chest that way. Also, we see the screwdriver fly away from him as he fell over. I don't know what that means Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes